Batgirl
Batgirl is one of Batman's allies, and a playable character in all 4 LEGO Batman games. Character Backstory Batgirl is the superhero alter-ego of Barbara Gordon, daughter of Commissioner Gordon. From an early age, she showed interest in wanting to be a hero, and in an encounter with Superboy, he told her to become a superhero she'd need to work hard and develop her own skills. She eventually also became obsessed with Batman, making him her idol. During a plan to crash the Policeman's Masquerade Ball at Wayne Manor in a Batman-inspired costume, she learned of an evil plot by Killer Moth to ambush Bruce Wayne, so she rushed in to stop him. She felt excitement and power taking down the villain, so she created her own, proper batsuit and began officially fighting crime as Batgirl. In LEGO Batman: The Videogame In the first LEGO Batman game, Batgirl does not contribute to the main story of the game, but acts as a bonus character that can be unlocked for 100,000 for use in Free Play mode after finishing any heroes mission. After being unlocked, she can be seen running around the Batcave. Batgirl possesses all the same abilities as Batman. She can use Batarangs to hit far away objects and enemies, and she can use special stations to change her suit and gain new abilities. She uses all the same suits as Batman. In LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes In LEGO Batman 2, Batgirl is once again a bonus character and can be unlocked for 125,000 after building her character door, located in the central island after earning 65 Gold Bricks. In this game, she can once again use Batarangs, but cannot change suits like Batman can. In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham In LEGO Batman 3, Batgirl once again returns as a bonus character and can be unlocked for 225,000 after completing a short side-quest in the Batcave. She retains the same abilities as the previous game. In LEGO DC Super-Villains In DC Super-Villains, Batgirl is a boss character, fighting the player alongside Nightwing at the Iceberg Lounge in mission 2, It's Good to be Bad. After completing the level, she is unlocked for use in the overworld and Free Play mode. She retains the same abilities from the previous game. Gallery 1_5_Batman1_CharGrid.png Batman1_Batgirl.png Batman2_Batgirl.png Batman3_Batgirl.png SuperVillains_Batgirl.png Physical Appearance In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, Batgirl wears a modified version of Batman's batsuit. She wears a blue cowl and cape, and her suit is a lighter gray with a yellow bat emblem, and yellow gloves. She also wears matching light gray footwear. Underneath the mask, she has plump red lips and big blue eyes. In LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes, Batgirl wears a completely new look. She now wears a mostly black batsuit, complete with a black cowl and purple cape. Her footwear is yellow, with a bat-shaped trim at the top. She keeps her yellow gloves, and her face has been changed to have slimmer lips and smaller, more standard LEGO minifigure eyes. In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, Batgirl keeps her look from the previous game, with a few minor changes including black footwear, a lighter shaded cape, and a more detailed chest. Her cowl is also different, having a scalloped edge in the front and no piece at the bottom of the head. In LEGO DC Super-Villains, Batgirl once again receives an update to her look. Her cowl now has larger eye-holes and a rounded bottom. Her suit is now a dark purple, with yellow footwear, yellow boots, a yellow bat emblem on her chest, and a yellow cape with scalloped edges. She also has light brown hair, and an updated face. Games *LEGO Batman: The Videogame *LEGO Batman 2: DC Superheroes *LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham *LEGO DC Super-Villains Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Minifigures